Heart to Heart
by kaosgurl00
Summary: Bella and Jacob have a heart-to-heart talk. At end of Eclipse.


Another One-Shot

Another One-Shot! Anyway, problemo fixed! For some reason, I was on, and then I suddenly got 24 emails! So it was just being retarded! So yay for me! Anyway, stopped at another hotel! Here it is!

* * *

"Jacob…" I trailed off. The hurt in his eyes was unfathomable. It stung to my very core. The betrayal and pain that had clouded his eyes moved to his face. I knew this would be hard, but I didn't expect it to be like this. "I'm sorry." That was all I could say.

The lump in my throat was moving north. A sob came over me, and I doubled over. "I have to go." I managed to choke out. Before he could utter protest, I ran out of there. As soon as I hit the pale red doorway, I tripped. My knees scraped the cement. Physical pain shot up my leg. I cried out.

Warm hands gently caressed my leg, and picked me up. Almost unconscious from the blood, upon instinct, I huddled close to the warm and inviting presence. Darkness overcame me, and I sunk into a deep sleep.

Bright lights were shinned in my eyes. They fluttered and opened. In my sleepy state, four dark bodies were crowded around me. I instantly recognized the first one. "Jacob, what happened." I stuttered out.

His warm hand came down and ran across my face. "Sweetie, you passed out. You fell, saw blood and went uncounsios. I picked you up and carried you to the couch." I looked around. He was telling the truth. A cough snapped me out of my state. I looked up to see Sam, Embry, and Quil also huddled around.

They were all staring down at me. My face heated. I didn't like the attention. "We need to get you back to the leeches." Sam stated calmly. I gasped as I remembered why I was running out.

Me, Jacob, the fight, the hurt in his eyes. I started to hyperventilate. "Gg-guys, can I have a moment alone with Jacob?" Quil being the immature werewolf he is, grinned suggestively, and shuffled out with a wink to Jacob. Jacob rolled his eyes. The other boys gave us some privacy as well. An awkward silence filled the air.

I didn't know what to say to Jacob, but I knew I had to say something. "Jacob, I-…" I took a deep breath and started again.

"Jacob, I'm sorry. I am sorry for all the hurt that I have caused you. I know that you feel betrayed by me going to your archenemy, but I am sorry. I can't dent my love for either of you. And unfortunately, the love is different. I love Edward like my other half of my soul. I eat, live, and breathe him. I need him for the rest of my life. I love you Jacob, as my brother. A brother I can lean on when I need help or guidance. Someone, who will always be there for me, even if they don't approve. That's what I need you to be. I know it's selfish of me to ask that, but I need it. I feel horrible about all of this, but yet, I don't regret loving you. It has been one of the most enlightening things I have ever experienced, but that is how I feel."

I finished, finally taking a shaky breath. I couldn't believe I spilled my soul out like that for him. I felt better, lighter, like a large load was lifted off of my shoulders. I finally had the courage to look at him. His face was impassive, but the only thing that stood out was his black eyes.

They were filled with understanding, sacrifice, and most of all, love. He finally spoke. His voice was gruff, as if tired.

"Bells, I think I understand. I know for a fact that I have made this harder on everybody, especially you." I opened my mouth to protest. Wanting to claim all the blame.

For leading him on, keeping him hooked, only for him to be crushed by my cruelty. He put his finger to my lips, signaling me to let him finish. "I know how you felt, but I didn't let go. I knew that you loved the leech, but I kept fighting, thinking I could win your heart. But I realize I can't. I see how you think. I see how you recognize me, and the role I play. I hate seeing you hurt. Especially when I caused it. It rips my heart out. So I will step back. I guess there is another girl out there for me, I just need to find her, but for now, I will be your big brother, best friend. I'm sorry."

For what seemed like forever, we stared into each other's eyes. It was different with him then Edward. Instead of seeing adoration, love, and mesmerizing topaz eyes, I saw loving, convincing, protection filled black orbs. I knew then, that it was resolved. We finally settled this. We both made sacrifices, but it worked out.

I still felt guilty, but I knew that I would never ever cry another tear for Jacob Black.

so there is another One-sHOt! driving, like i said before, gives you these ideas, and when you are cooped up with a buch of hormonal teenagers (one being yourself) you go crazy and need a realease! so here it is. i would love a review, but author alert works well too! Wink Wink

Til next stop

-Avery


End file.
